Jo and Roys First Date
by JuniorAtWren
Summary: This is my very first fan-fic...so please, review it! It's about how JO looses a bet and has to go on a date w/ Roy...read! :)


Jo and Roys First Date   
  
Scene 1:   
Tootie is washing down tables, Natalie is counting money, and Blair and Jo are fighting as Mrs. G walks in   
  
Mrs G.: Girls, Girls.. Jo and Blair do not hear her … GIIIIIIIIIIIIIRLS!!!   
Blair and Jo turn around, kinda shocked What is it this time?!   
Jo: gets up in Blair's face Princess Di here is being a royal pain in the neck!!   
Blair: gets right up in Jo's face Well maybe if Jo would conduct herself more properly around customers there wouldn't be a problem!   
Jo: screaming WE DO NOT CONSIDER ROY A CUSTOMER!!!   
Blair: screaming WHEN HE COMES IN AND ASKS TO PURCHASE ITEMS-- THAT MAKES HIM A CUSTOMER!!   
Mrs. G. : Girls you stop it this instant!! We will not have screaming going on in the store… Tootie , Natalie, what happened?   
Jo Rolls her eyes at Blair, and Blair turns her back at Jo   
Tootie: Well, Roy came in and asked for some bread sticks…I said sure, we had some that just came out of the oven I'll go back to the kitchen and pick them up—   
Jo: cuts Tootie Off…says this kinda fast and to the point When Tootie leaves, he called me a vegetable, so I kicked him out! Case Closed!   
Mrs G.: confused … a vegetable?   
Blair: rolls her eyes HE CALLED YOU SWEET POTATOE JO…SWEET POTATOE!!   
Natalie: He wasn't hitting on you Jo—he simply paid you a very good…um…uh…compliment!!   
Mrs. G: Jo…Roy likes you, can't you see that? Can't you just TRY to be a little nicer to him?   
Blair: Yea Jo…says this snobby but that might mean you have to actually ACT somewhat like a normal woman…like me for example.   
Jo: to blairOh ya mean dumb and ditzy?   
Mrs G: Jo! Jo walks out in disgust… Blair, why must you always ag things on between you and her?   
Blair: Me?! She insults me every day!!   
Mrs. G: Yes, and I will talk to her...but you insult her back!! As someone once said.. "the worst thing you can do when someone hurts your feelings, is to hurt them back."   
Blair: She DIDN'T hurt my feelings!   
Mrs. G: Did she…?   
Blair: … no! Come on…I'm use to it by now!!   
Mrs. G: Well, maybe if you stop…she'll stop!   
Blair: Ok Mrs. G…but I make no promises!!   
Tootie: to Natalie This is going to be something to see! Blair being NICE to Jo?!   
Natalie: Hey..who says the world can't come to an end?!   
  
Scene 2:   
Natalie is in the bathroom, Tootie is in her bed but not asleep, Blair is brushing her hair, and Jo is flipping through a motorcycle magazine   
  
Blair: to Jo Whatcha reading?   
Jo: snappy what's it to you?   
Blair: defensively I was just wondering! Geez! after a pause So, Jo, what are your plans for tomm? Would you like to go see a movie w/ me?   
Tootie sits up so she can see what's going on   
Jo: Why would I wanna spend nearly 2 hours sitting right next to you in a dark theatre watching some love-sick movie?   
Blair: kinda snappy, kinda not Well, you can pick the movie if you want!   
Jo: sarcastically No Thanks   
Tootie: Aww, come on Jo! Who knows it could be fun!   
Jo: to tootie Butt out!   
Blair: well, you know, she is right. I was just trying to make a friendly gesture, you know, be kind to one's fellow man. flips hair It's what us Warners do best!   
Jo: loudly, stren NO THANKS!   
Blair: Why do you ALWAYS have to be soo stubborn!? I bet you couldn't be nice to me for one full day—says this kinda evil like 24 hours!   
Jo: Get real Blair!   
Blair: No, I'm serious. I bet that you couldn't be nice to me for 24 hours—   
Jo: cuts Blair off Oh yes…and everyday you are just a sweet little angel to me!   
Blair: Ok, fine. We will be nice to each other for 24 hours…starting tommorow morning. If I am the first to snap off at you…then I loose, and you get…um…you get…anything of mine you want!   
Jo: What do you have that I want? Make-up and about 200 brushes? Yea right!   
Blair: Oh come…I'll do anything!   
Jo: …anything?   
Blair: …well…   
Jo: No! You said it anything!   
Natalie walks in and gets in bed   
Natalie: to tootie, in a whisper What's going on?   
Tootie: Blair and Jo are making a bet…your right, the world is coming to an end.   
Blair: Oh…ok, yes, anything.   
Jo: My chores for a whole MONTH!   
Blair: A…month!   
Jo: Come on…a month of chores is 10X's better than having to be nice to you!!   
Blair: Fine…but if YOU loose   
Tootie: to Natalie this is getting good!   
Blair: glares at Tootie Like I was saying…If you loose you have to go on a date with… with…   
Jo: No, Blair, don't even think it!   
Blair: … ROY!   
Jo: NO WAY BLAIR!!   
Blair: What are you…chicken?   
Jo: I am not scared of you!   
Blair: Then why don't you do it?!   
Jo: Make it two months of my chores…after you loose!   
Blair: kinda in disbelief TWO months…Fine! Deal!   
they shake on it Natalie and Tootie just kinda give a "whoa" look to each other   
  
Scene 3:   
Next morning. Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. G. are already down stairs getting breakfast ready. They hear Jo and Blair talking as they walk down the stairs   
Tootie: Mrs. G…just wait till you see this!! Blair and Jo made a bet that they could be nice to each other for 24 hours—   
we hear, but do not see, Jo and Blair talking as they walk down the stairs. The camera is on the other 3 and their reaction to the conversation   
Blair: So how did you sleep last night Blair?   
Jo: in a mocking wayOh just fine, thanks for asking, and you?   
Blair: Oh simply wonderful! But you know what they say they walk into the store and then you see them walking a Warner never as a night of bad sleep…that is why they call it "beauty sleep" ya know?   
Jo: we can see that Jo has a very good one to say That's why they…catches herself …oh but of course...Warnsee!   
Mrs G.: kinda eyes big Um…good morning girls. And how are you two this morning?   
Jo and Blair: oh we're just fine!   
Blair giggles a fake giggle when they say it at the same time   
Jo: very mockyling this time! ohh…he-he-he!   
Mrs. G: well…go help Nat and Tootie get ready for breakfast.   
a few moments later we hear a big loud crash!   
Mrs. G: GIRLS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!   
Jo: NO WE ARE NOT!! MAYBE IF MS. PICK MY HAIR HERE WOULD KEEP HER HANDS TO HERSELF…   
Blair: Ha! You lost!!   
Jo: You were picking at my hair, Blair! You lost!   
Blair: I was simply giving you some hair beauty advice…it's what I'm known for ya know!   
Jo: We'll if I ever want the "big hair, ditz look" I'll come to you!   
Blair: There…that's it! That was officially a cut down!!! You lose, I win! You have to go on a date w/ Roy!!   
Tootie: This is getting good!!   
nat nods her head   
Mrs. G: Girls, what happened.   
Blair: Oh, Mrs. G…I was simply trying to see what kind of haircut would suit Jo's face shape the best…and she swung her hand around and knocked down that stack of dishes. That's all…now we are talking about her and Roy's DATE!   
Mrs. G: Jo…smiling you and Roy…a date?   
Jo: NO!!   
Tootie: You have to Jo, you lost the best!   
Natalie: Yea Jo, a bet is a bet! You wouldn't want Blair to back down doing your chores for 2 months if she lost…   
Jo: Fine…ONE date!! emphasize the word ONE   
  
Scene 4:   
Blair, Nat, and Tootie are all down stairs waiting to see what Jo is going to be wearing on her date. Tootie is reading a magazine. It's about 20 minutes before Roy is suppose to arrive   
  
Tootie: I wonder what she chose to wear. I bet she's going to have her hair down, in curls, with a long blue dress, and her finger nails painted and—   
Natalie: Earth to Tootie, this is Jo we're talking about here…we'll be lucky if she decides to even brush her teeth!   
Blair: Well, I personally think that she should AT LEAST try to look dignified. I mean, I tried to give her a few useful tips for getting rid of…well…her looks when she was getting ready…but of course, she just rejected them. I guess you could say not everyone can live up to the high Warner woman standard we have set for ourselves.   
Tootie and Natalie just roll eyeswe then hear Jo walking down the steps everyone turns around to see what Jo is wearing. Her hair is up, she has her camoflauge jacket, flared jeans. Just as we see Jo on almost every episode.   
Jo: What's every1 starin at?   
Tootie: Jo…you know TONIGHT is your DATE w/ Roy.   
Jo: Yea…and your point?!   
Natalie: Could you at least go WITHOUT the camoflauge jacket?   
Jo: Why?   
Natalie: Well, come on…you do have a date to night…w/ a guy!   
Jo: This guy is Roy…   
Natalie: turns back around in her seat I see your point.   
Blair stands up   
Blair: Well, Jo, could you AT LEAST take your hair down? I mean…come on!! You know…you are a woman?!   
Jo: forms her fist Yea…and I got my 5 little ladies right here!   
Blair: backs up I'm just saying…can't you dress up a bit.   
Jo: Has Roy ever seen me dressed up??   
Blair: Well….maybe…um—   
Tootie: cuts in NO   
Jo: Then he shouldn't expect anything diff. We are just going out to pizza and then a movie.   
Natalie: gets a gleamer in her eyes A romantic movie!! Where the two of you will be alone in a dark theater…oh the possibilities!   
Jo: Cut it out, Nat! walks over and slaps her in the back of the head. You know, the friend to friend slap, not hard   
ding-dong   
Tootie: I'll Get it! tootie gets up from the coach and puts her magazine down on the table Oh hey Roy! Come on in!   
Roy: Hey Tootie. Thanks see's Jo theres my little apple-pie   
Jo: No fruits either Roy!   
Blair: Now you two have a wonderful time…don't worry about the time! Stay out as late as you want Jo gives blair the "I'm gonna hurt you later" look…so Blairs backs off   
Roy: Come on Jo…if we wanna make the movie.   
Jo: What movie are we seeing?   
Roy: Vegetables On Ice…   
Jo: Roy turns around and walks out the door…when he isn't looking, jo does the whole "I'm gonna strangle you" sign w/ her hands to roy   
  
Scene 5:   
We are at the pizza parlor and Roy and Jo are talking.   
  
Roy: talking to jo…she has her mouth full of pizza Jo…can I ask you a question Jo nods her head pause why…why don't you like me?   
Jo: looks at him big eyes. Starts to talk w/ mouth full I…holds up finger signaling wait a minute…chews and swallows I don't not like you Roy…it's just…you're a little   
Roy: Weird   
Jo: I didn't say that.   
Roy: But that's what you were going to say.   
Jo: Maybe if you just took some time to talk to me…instead of hitting on me in your own…in your own… little way…things would be better between us.   
Roy: What do you mean?   
Jo: Well…you calling me your little cucumber in front of Blair, Natalie, Tootie and Mrs. G isn't exactly my kind of turn on. smiles…trying to lighten the mood   
Roy: I'm sorry   
Jo: So, Roy…what movie are we REALLY seeing?!   
Roy: I told you…Vegetables On Ice… and it's not a movie, it's a play.   
Jo: says sarcastically Oh Great!   
Roy: I got tickets 4 weeks ago and figured I might ask you, then I got your phone call, and thought "The God's must want this to happen" Why did you ask me out any way Jo?   
Jo: trying to cover the fact that she lost a bet Uh… I don't know.   
Roy: gives her a crocked smile You like me don't you…   
Jo: Roy..!   
Roy: Oh come on face it!! You really, really, like me!!   
Jo: Roy, don't push it!!   
  
Scene 6:   
  
It's 11:30…right at curfew. Mrs. G is getting worried cause she hasn't heard anything about Jo. Blair is up stairs getting ready for bed.   
  
Mrs G.: Where could they be? They should be coming through that door right now!   
Tootie: Calm down Mrs. G…there might have been traffic, there only a couple of minutes late.   
Natalie: Besides…how much trouble get Jo get into…she's w/ Roy remember?!   
Mrs. G: Yes, I suppose your right.   
Blair Comes down the stairs   
Blair: kind of in disbelief Are they not back yet? Mrs. G. shakes her head, no I expect them back an hour ago!! I never thought Jo would actually last the whole date…now this ruins everything!   
Tootie: What are you talking about Blair?   
Blair: Well, if she didn't make it through the whole date…I was going to tell her it didn't count and make her go on another one!   
Natalie: That's just cruel Blair!! Lets see you last a night w/ Roy…alone…seeing a movie called "Vegetables On Ice"   
Mrs. G: What's the movie called?   
Natalie: "Vegetables On Ice"   
Mrs. G: kinda laughs that's not a movie…it's a theatrical play.   
Tootie: laughs Oh My Gosh!! Jo at a play!! W/ her camoflauge Jacket…sitting w/ Roy…seing a PLAY called "Vegetables On Ice" man I wish I could see Jo's reaction right now!!   
Just then we hear someone trying to open the door. Then we hear a conversation…Jo obviously assumes every1 is in bed. We hear the convo. But do not see Roy and Jo. Everyone stops talking and listens in on the convo.   
Jo: to Roy Well, Roy, tonight was…uh…fun.   
Roy: I knew my little sugar dumplin…stops himself … I knew you would like it, Jo.   
Jo: Yea…well, good night.   
Roy: Can I ask you another question Jo?   
Jo: Sure…shoot.   
we suddenly hear Jo scream   
Jo: ROY!!!!!   
Roy: What?!   
Jo: YOU DON'T KISS ME AFTER TAKING ME, JO POLNIACZECK,TO A PLAY CALLED "VEGETABLES ON ICE"   
Roy: But…   
Jo: Oh, come on Roy! Don't give me that look...   
Roy: Yea…ok. Well, I guess you didn't have a good a time as I thought you did.   
Just then the door kinda swings open…because Jo backs up some,then we see Jo and Roy kissing   
Tootie: Oooooooooooooooooooooh!!   
Natalie Elbows Tootie   
Jo: Realises that she got caught…good night roy slams the door on Roy   
we hear Roy from behind the door   
Roy: Good night by little blueberry muffin!   
after a pause…and kind of an awkward moment where everyone is starring at Jo   
Jo: WHAT?!?   
Blair: You…kissed………..RoY?!?   
Jo: Good Night Blair.   
Blair: You kissed Roy!! You kissed Roy! starts saying it faster, kinda like the song "Jo and Roy kissing in a tree" You kissed Roy…You kissed Roy!   
Jo: How would you like to have a make-out session w/ my fist?! makes and fist and puts it in Blair's face   
Blair: Fine…fine!   
Mrs. G: so…jo…how was your evening.   
Jo: quickly It was fine…good night.   
Blair: Come on Jo…give me the details……..   
  
the closing credits come on, and you see Blair chasing Jo up the stairs   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
